


Sacrifice

by fuckingcommissions



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Sacrifice, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Three young virgins are sacrificed to the god of their village. They find themselves with less complaints than expected.





	Sacrifice

There is a secluded village somewhere, where the villages worship a virility god that blesses them in return. Every so often the mark of a horseshoe will appear on the back of a young girl’s hand, marking them as one of his chosen brides. The girls are always young, just barely old enough to bare children but not yet tainted by monthly bleeding, and have never known the touch of a man.

In exchange for the continued blessing of their god, the maidens must be presented to him, though it is believed that the girls he chooses live blessed and happy lives. Whatever the case is, the latest group of girls to be chosen are a set of identical triplets, and when they wake up with the mark of the god on their hands, and, though they know that his brides are supposed to be blessed, they really don’t know what to expect from this. At the very least, they will be in it together, they think.

The women who have been brides, including their own mother, do not speak of it, as if bound by secrecy, so they don’t have any point of reference, to know what to expect of their new lives.

The girls are brought to the temple that stands as the gateway between their home and the virility god’s home, where they are greeted by an elderly priestess. In her youth, she once stood in their place, and she begins to get them ready. They are bathed and groomed before they are dressed in simple, silk kimonos, and lead into the inner sanctum.

Now, they are left to sit alone, all three of them silent, not sure if it is appropriate to speak now or not. Their old lives are over, now; they have no idea what awaits them in their new lives. But then, a soft, tender voice breaks the silence; it a male voice, calling out and saying, “Come forward, children.”

Even if they didn’t know who it was calling them, there is something so charming, so welcoming about the voice, that they likely would not have been able to resist his call either way. They rise in unison, following the source of the voice, and he calls to them saying, “Yes, that’s right, very good. Just come this way.” As he continues to speak to them, they are easily able to find where his voice is coming from, and there, he waits for them.

Uma, the god of virility, sits waist-deep in a hot spring. He appears as a lean and muscular man in the prime of his life, with hair that is a crisp white, and long, and resembles a horse’s mane. His ears resemble that of a horse as well, and he gives them a warm smile. Gesturing, he says, “Please, come and join me, girls.”

They all step forward at his command, and begin to disrobe when he requests that they get in the water with him. Though each wants to feel shy about getting naked in front of him, there is something relaxing in the air, and they simply undress. Once they have stepped into the water with him, he reaches to a low hanging branch, plucking a fruit from it and offering it to them.

“If you partake of this divine fruit, it will help ensure that your bodies are ready to please me,” he explains, and they split it between themselves and begin to eat. It’s very juicy and has a sweet taste, and they enjoy it, as he continues to speak. “What are you names, dears?”

“Reiko.”

“Akiko.”

“Junko.”

“Such lovely names,” he says. “You’re all very beautiful girls, you know...you all remind me of someone, a beautiful bride I had in the past. Her name was Meiko…” They can tell from the look on his face that he is loosing himself in some very fond memories.

“That’s our mother,” says Akiko, piping up, and the smile on his face grows.

“What an amazing coincidence,” he says. “She was truly a beauty, an unforgettable girl. I’m so happy that she was able to find a husband after leaving my services, and able to bring three more beauties into the world.”

While he speaks, they finish up their fruit, and he tells them that he’s going to wash them now. First, he takes hold of Reiko, and takes this opportunity to explore her body as he washes her. His hands roam all over her, and everywhere he touches her, she feels a pleasant tingling that lingers even as his hands move on.

Akiko is next, and she experiences much the same thing, her body tingling as his hand rub at her back and shoulders, explore her stomach and chest, and her legs. Finally, it’s Junko’s turn, and she is subjected to the same treatment and pleasant sensations. None of them are sure what is coming over them, and they all wonder if it is supposed to feel this way. It’s far from the first time that someone has bathed them- in fact, the priestess helped wash them just before they came here. Even then, it didn’t feel this way, and they wonder if this is part of what Uma was referring to, when he said that the fruit would help prepare their bodies.

Once they have all been cleaned, he instructs them to get out of the hot spring, and they do. With a wave of his hand, he’s able to command a warm and pleasant breeze to blow through and, though it doesn’t seem harsh enough to do so, once it fades away, the three girls discover that they have all been dried by it.

As Uma approaches them, he says, “I’m sorry for this, but one of you will have to walk. I’ve very rarely picked three girls at the same time.” He picks Reiko and Junko up and puts them over his shoulder, and Akiko follows along behind him as he leads them to his bedchamber. They are all seated on lavish pillows littering the floor, and he surveys them before asking, “How much do you all know about your duties as my wives?”

“Um,” says Reiko.

“Well,” says Akiko.

“Hm,” says Junko.

And he can’t help but smile, understanding that they have absolutely no idea what it is that they’re supposed to do for him. Well, that isn’t uncommon at all, and he’s rather used to having to teach his girls what they need to do, and takes great pleasure in helping them learn such things.

“Alright, then, I suppose I should get started,” he says, and, before their eyes, he wills his member to a full erection. Though he was rather unimpressive flaccid, hard he is much larger, so much so that it is rather intimidating to the three girls. He goes into a brief description of male anatomy, telling them, “Once I’ve used this to enter you, I’ll be able to inject my seed inside of you. It’s through that that you will be able to become pregnant and bare children, which is your primary purpose for becoming my brides.”

He reaches between each of their legs in turn, before explaining their anatomy to them. Each of the girls squirms when he touches them, unsure what to make of that touch, and, once he’s finished with his explanation of both sex and pregnancy, he says, “Now, do you understand a little better?”

Though they nod, all three are worried now as they take the size of his member into account. None of them are experts, having all just learned the basics, but it certainly seems that he’s going to be a lot bigger than their flowers, and they’re afraid that he will tear them apart, should he actually try to put that in there. They each are very unsure about this whole arrangement, and, even though he’s been nothing but kind and welcoming to them, none of them want to be the first one to find out what it’s like to have him inside of them.

“It’s alright,” he says, recognizing the expressions on their faces from past experience. “I promise you that I’d never do anything to hurt any of you.” Still, they don’t look swayed, and he knows that it will take a bit more coaxing to get them to understand that he means just what he says. He continues to try to coax them, and eventually, Junko gathers up her courage, deciding that one of them will have to do this, and she doesn’t want to risk upsetting or disappointing him, when it is because of them, that he protects and looks after their village. She knows that this is their duty, no matter how terrifying it may be.

And so, she rises, closing the distance between them, and turning her back to him, facing her sisters, who look at her with a mix of awe and worry. Slowly, she sinks down onto his member, impaling herself with it, braced for the pain that she is sure that she will face upon having him enter her. Instead, she is overcome by an entirely different feeling altogether; one of pure pleasure like she has never felt before. It seems almost impossible, the way he pierces her maidenhead with no difficulty, stretching her and fitting inside of her in ways that he shouldn’t, his large member disappearing into something that it should not be able to fit.

And all the while, Junko is overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of it, not feeling one bit of the pain that she expected she would. Her sister’s watch in amazement, and she speaks, both to them and to him, nearly incoherent as she rambles on, “It’s so good, it’s amazing, it doesn’t hurt at all, I love it, I love it, I love it…”

Uma hooks his arms under her knees then, lifting her and spreading her legs further to give him more freedom of movement. He begins thrusting up into her rapidly, and lifting her up and down, pistoning her on his member so that he can fuck her properly, overloading her with pleasure. Her eyes roll back and she begins to play with her nipples without even thinking about it, so lost in the moment is she.

He begins to caress her then, his hands roaming over every inch of exposed skin that he can reach, and the feeling of lingering pleasure is so much stronger than it was in the bath. She trembles in ecstasy, nearly overstimulated with all of this, and he continues to fuck her with as much vigor, leaving her gasping out pathetically, her sisters watching in amazement and envy, all traces of fear now completely gone as they wonder if it will feel that amazing for them, neither of them able to quite imagine what their sister is experiencing right now.

And then, suddenly, she’s overcome by a new sensation, by a rush of something shooting inside of her as Uma fills her with his seed. This sends her over the edge, triggering her first orgasm, her entire body overcome with spasms as she gives into the absolute pleasure. She is so lost in it that she doesn’t even notice her bladder emptying, gushing onto the two of them and the floor beneath them, though he does not comment and her sisters are too entranced by the look on her face.

He gently pulls out of her while she is recovering, carrying her to a futon and placing a pillow under her rear so that her bottom half is slightly elevated. While he is doing this, Akiko has already risen, and barley gives him a chance to sit back down before she joins him, climbing onto him face to face, sinking down onto his cock and experiencing the same immediate pleasure that Junko did. She begins bouncing on his lap and he thrusts up into her, beginning to fondle her small breasts and leaning forward to capture her lips in a kiss.

He presses his tongue into her mouth to give her a hands-on lesson in deep kissing, and she moans into his mouth as each touch and each thrust leaves her with pleasure she’s never known. Feeling it for herself is nothing like watching Junko experience it, and she knows now that her sister was not exaggerating her pleasure in the slightest. Already, she’s nearing her orgasm, though she doesn’t know what it is that’s building, just that something is, something that she feels as though she can’t contain. As his fingers tease over her nipples, she pulls back from the kiss to scream out in ecstasy, though he is quick to reclaim her mouth.

When he reaches his own climax, filling her stomach with his seed just as he did Junko, she is just as helpless to the sensation, and, as she comes, she clings tight to him, not letting go as she rides out her very first orgasm. Even as the spasms slow and she is left to catch her breath, she doesn’t let go of him, and so, he holds her while she recovers, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

After Akiko’s enthusiasm, he is sure that he is set, that he has managed to win over his each of his brides, but after he gently pulls out of her and lays her down, he turns to Reiko to discover her with a face of apprehension. Though she saw the pleasure her sisters experienced, and even felt jealous at the time, now that it’s her turn, she finds herself nervous again. Even though they wore faces of pleasure as it happened, he still looked far too big to be able to fit inside of them, and she still thinks that he is too big to fit inside of her. There is still the chance that he might hurt her, and so she is scared.

She tries to resist and he tries to coax her over, but Reiko will not be swayed. Finally, her sisters grow tired of watching their sister try to fight it when they know that there’s nothing for her to worry about, and they decide that they have to do something to make sure that their virgin sister does not stay a virgin for long. Junko and Akiko slowly rise, approaching their sister and preparing to take matters into their own hands.

They tackle her to the ground, pinning her to the pillow she rests on, and each girl pulls up one of her legs, exposing her flower to Uma. He is grateful for the assistance, and gently says, “There’s nothing to worry about, Reiko. Your sisters are only looking out for you, after all.” As if to emphasize his words, they both give her a gentle, reassuring kiss on her cheeks, and look up at him, saying in unison, “Come claim our defiant sister!”

He lines his tip up with her opening, “It’s such a shame that I couldn’t convince you to do this willingly. I do hope you forgive me once you’ve experienced the peaks of a woman’s pleasure.”

He thrusts forward and Reiko lets out a scream of terror, that suddenly fades into a moan of pure ecstasy as she feels the beginnings of the pleasure that both her sisters experienced. He fills her completely and impossibly, just as he did with the two before her, and she forgets her fear suddenly, losing herself in the extreme pleasure that she never could have imagined. She moans louder and louder as Uma settles inside of her.

He begins to thrust, picking up speed in no time at all until he’s pounding into her, and then he reaches up both hands, touching his other two wives and pressing a finger inside each of them, gently fingering them while he fucks Reiko. The two of them join their sister into needy, desperate moaning, and it feels nearly as good to have him finger them as it did to have him buried inside of them. It won’t be long now before they reach another climax, and both can tell more easily now that that’s the feeling they’re feeling.

As for Reiko, she has no idea what these feelings are, and she is completely overwhelmed by the newness of it all. She can feel something building, more and more rapidly as her husband fucks her, and she desperately reaches for it, crying out and begging incoherently, even though she doesn’t yet know what it is that she’s begging for.

At the same time, all three of them reach their orgasm, Akiko and Junko for the second time, while Reiko experiences it for the first time, so overwhelmed by it that she can barely think until she’s already come down. Uma shoots his seed inside of her while she’s still in the throes of it, and that only prolongs her pleasure. He leans down to gently kiss her forehead while he pulls his fingers out of her two sisters, and she smiles up at him, dazed and clearly no longer upset with him for forcing himself onto her.

He pulls out of her slowly and says, “I think we should all get some rest. I’d like to sleep inside of one of you, so I think I should give that honor to the one who had to walk before.”

And so, as the four of them settle in for the night, he sinks inside of Akiko, laying back with her snuggled on top of him. Her two sisters are both a little jealous of this, despite having all been terrified of him initially, but they know that they’ll have their turn eventually. For tonight, Junko and Reiko cuddle up on either side of him affectionately.

Though they began their day in confusion, not sure what to expect from their marriage to a god, they are ending the day happier than they’ve ever been, and eager to perform their duty as his brides as often as they possibly can.


End file.
